Truth Or Dare Z
by FamilyFire05
Summary: practically Truth Or Dare X except a different host and occasional 'old' music. mentions of M but otherwise K , T to be safe. more people than it says in description. hyouma, benkei, Yuu, Ryuga, and me are the people not listed. please PM(Private Message) to give me ideas! :)
1. Chapter 1

hi this is inspired by Truth Or Dare X, one of the (I think) funniest fan-fictions I have ever read. Go check it out!

Disclaimer: I dont own _beyblade metal fight,_ though i would love to!

* * *

"Hello folks! Welcome to a version of _Truth Or Dare X!_ This one is called _Truth Or Dare Z_! I am your host, FamilyFire05! Oh! Looks like are contestants are waking up!" I yell, carful not to break anyone's eardrums.

"Uh... Where am I?" Kyoya sputters.

"Uh... Where do you think?" I shoot back.

"Not again!" Madoka, Ginga, Kenta, and Hyoma moan.

"Oh, come on!" I say excitedly. "You guys are off easy for today, no one has put in any requests. But, scince I don't want to keep you guys waiting, you will have two truths and two dares, by ME!"

At least five people groan at this comment. "OK, first is Kyoya, and he has a truth. step into the truth machine, please." As he is doing that, I say tell them the rules. "It's the same as last time, but the shocks are a _bit_ stronger. also, if you don't do the tiniest little dare or truth, your beys or laptop will be crushed into 50 peices. Alright then! First truth: Kyoya, if you had an option of seeing Hikaru in a _very_ sexy bathing suit or get 500 dollars, which would it be?"

Kyoya flushed red. "Hikaru in a sexy bathing suit." He muttered.

"Whats that? I can't _hear _you." I tease.

"I said, Hikaru in a sexy bathing suit!" He said with annoyance in his voice, then flushed red as everyone started laughing and Hikaru slapped him forcefully arcoss the cheek.

"Pervert..." She said while shaking her head.

"Alright... next one... is for... Hikaru" I said between giggles. Hikaru slowly walks into the truth machine, making me laugh even harder.

"What's so funny?" Kenta asks. "You'll see... in a... se... a second." I say while practically chocking on my words.

"Ok...Ok..." I whisper, calming myself down. "Alright, Hikaru, which would you like more, seeing Kyoya in nothing but his swim trunks or 500 bucks?"

This time it was Hikaru's time to blush red as everybody except Kyoya had a gigantic fit of laughter.

"Kyoya in nothing but his swim trunks..." Hikaru muttered.

Kyoya blushed bright red and went up to her. he lifted her chin up with his hand and passionately kissed her.

"Ok, young couple, this is not a kissing show, though there will be more of that in the future. Hikaru, climb down, you to Kyoya, and we'll move on to the dares. Good. Now, the next one is for Kenta. Kenta, you need to eat 5 pieces of french toast and 1 small McDonalds french-fries." I say.

"Awww... anything but that!" he complains, knowing that I know he despises anything 'french'.

"Nope, gotta do it, unless you don't care for your bey." I snicker. "Mei-Mei," "Yes, Ms. Flare," she says as several of the contestants gawk at me. "Yes, get me 5 pieces of french toast and a small McDonalds French-Fries."

"Yes, Mr. Flare." she says and exits the room"Now, for the other one," I say. " Ryuga, you're going to try to actually sing this time, and with a pink tuxedo on, sing _I Wish It Would Rain_."

Ryuga's face turned pink as I snapped my fingers because suddenly he had a tuxedo on.

"Who are you, a girl version of that Koady guy?" He asked.

"I wish..." I said.

"Anyway, I don't know that song" He said.

"Of corse you don't, it's from the 1900's, but it's one of the best songs I ever heard, so DO NOT mess it up!" I yell. "And just follow the lyrics, man." I snap my fingers and a music stand with lyrics (on paper, mind you.) appeared in front of him.

* * *

By the time he was done, everyone including Benkei were awestruck from how well he sang it.

"Yeah, I was faking for that Koady guy." Ryuga says, brushing off the attention.

"Dude, you're like Sam Cooke in the twenty-first century." I say with my mouth hung open.

"Say what now?" everyone says.

"A complement." I say, brushing of what I just said.

"Anyway, Kenta, you are up, dude!" I say with a snicker.

"Aww..."

"Hurry up! the faster you do this the faster you can go to the spa/buffalo wild wings/TV room." I say

"Wait is there really one?" He asks

"Yeah, now hurry up!"

hurrying, he eats up the french-fries and then the french-toast. When he's done, he has a satisfied look on his face.

"You know, the french-fries weren't so bad." He says.

"Ok, Ok, now go to the right to go to the TV room, to the left to go to Buffalo Wild Wings, go to the 1st floor in the elevator for the spa." I say.

" The 2nd you are hungry but don't like Buffalo Wild Wings, and in three hours you will be transported to level 3, the bedroom, and I'm warning you, no 'affairs' in the bedroom, if you know what I mean, Hikaru, Kyoya, Madoka, and Ginga."

The four of them blush furiously at the thought.

"Well, thats all, folks! see you next time on Truth Or Dare Z!" I say and the cameras turn off. "Well, come on! hurry along, you people." I say to them, and instantly there are mobs of kids and teenagers running in those directions.

* * *

Thx for reading! message me or rate/review to give thoughts. no gay stuff, except for kenta and yuu.

by the way, look up sam cooke and _I Wish It Would Rain. _ Sam Cooke is a good song writer, well was, i should say, and the song is really good.

:)


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back! My name is FamilyFire05, and you are watching Truth Or Dare Z!"

I say, waking everyone up. When they notice that they are on the floor, they start grumbling about how they were tricked about the beds.

"No, you weren't tricked. i just had my bodyguards bring you down. thankfully, you still have your blankets on. Your clothes are right there, so hurry up and get changed."

Ginga and Kyoya were the first to notice that they were in there boxers, so they quickly covered themselves up. I snickered at there self-conciseness and snapped my fingers. as soon as I did, there were dressing stalls for each person, and they got dressed fairly quickly. When I thought they were done, I clapped my hands and the dressing stalls disappeared. unfortunately, Kenta was still putting his pants on and Madoka was still putting her shirt on which caused much embarrassed feelings from her, Kenta, Yuu, Ginga, and myself.

"Ok, sorry 'bout dat." I say while Kenta and Madoka hurry to put their garments on.

"Sure you are..." Ginga mumbles, obviously angry and annoyed at me.

"Wait, wait... Back up." I say, putting my hand up like a stop sign. "Madoka's pretty and all, but she's not my type. definitely not my type. She's your's, Ginga."

"Really?!" He asks, excited like a little puppy getting hyper.

"Definitely. Now onto some truths. Ok, Benkei, you're up!" I say.

"Aww..." Benkei groans.

"Alright, to make this more fun, I will ask 'kinda not really' personal questions. please step into the machine, Benkei. Good. Now, which girl here do you prefer... Madoka, Hikaru, or Mei-Mei?

"Umm...Uh...*huff* Madoka... Hikaru... Mei-Mei." He flinched like someone was going to hit him, but they all just wanted to see if he was telling the truth. when he didn't get shocked the girls and Ginga went hysterical.

"Really?! you like me better than Hikaru? thankyouthankyou Benkei!" Madoka said.

"Hey! Don't get any ideas, Benkei! she's my girl!" Ginga almost yelled.

"Wow, you like me better than Mei-Mei. thanks." was all Hikaru said, handling it maturely.

Mei-Mei, however, decided to bring her bey into this. "Aquario,special move: big wave!" She yelled and suddenly a hologram of a glove waving was in the air. Mei-Mei sweat-dropped.

"No, silly, the other one." she said, all enthusiasm leaving her voice.

A big wave appeared and swooped Benkei one-thousand feet int the air. I snapped my fingers and a pool magically appeared 20 feet on the ground away from him.

"Jump!" I yelled and he did so. As he was 'skydiving' he started talkin out loud to us.

"You know, I could get used to this. Skydiving into a pool that has no water in it, the wind in your face, wait, no water in the pool?! HELP! BU-BU-BU-Bull!" he screamed.

I sighed. "aww..." but clapped my hands and made a thin layer of jello appear at the bottom of the pool. when he reached the bottom, he bounced five times before sinking into it.

"wow, I though he was going to bounce ten times... oh yeah, he hasn't had a single hamburger for a day..." I said. "Ok, Benkei, sorry but yours has to be cut short, ( 'YAY!' Benkei yells.) but we'll do more with you in the future (Aw... Benkei complains). Next up is Hyoma. step in pal. Good. now, yours is 'If Madoka had orange hair instead of red and you to were in a room by yourselves, would you tell her the truth?'"

Hyoma instantly turns red. "yes..." he mumbles. "Good." I say, "Now what would the truth be?" "That she looked hot..."

"Just hot?"

"No..."

"Why you! I can't believe you're my cousin!" Ginga yells at him as Hyoma steps out of the machiene. It took Ryuuga and Kyoya to stop Ginga from wringing Hyoma's neck.

"Hey, take a chill pill," I say. "Madoka dosn't have orange hair, does she?"

"Oh yeah..." Ginga says

"Man, I shouldn't have ruined the moment... you looked so funny when you were trying to kill Hyoma. Oh well.. dares now. Ginga, you're up. You to Madoka. oh... Kenta, Yuu, Kyoya and Ryuuga might want to help to. Ok, like last time with Mr. 'Koady Pike', Ginga, you're going to get hit in you're _area_ except this time you'll get hit three times.. Madoka, here is a metal bat, and you guys no the formation."

once they were set up, Madoka hit him with the metal bat once, twice, three times. When she was done, they let him down and he immediately collapsed on the floor. However, he got up in about three seconds and walked over to her.

"That's all you got, babe?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"Wait, how..how did...you...that...HOW?!" I half ask and half yell.

"It's...well, lets jus say i thought you were going to do that so I started... making it stronger." He said with that grin still on his face.

"Dude, _really?_" Came up from all of us. There were a few shaking heads and some more devilish grins from Kyoya an Ryuuga.

"_Ok_, lets move on." I say. Snapping my fingers, a large bird cage appears with a towel with an opening at the top and a bucket full of ice cold water. "Kyoya, your dare is to pour the ice water in the cage where the hole is at the top, then uncover the bird cage and see whats there."

reluctantly Kyoya poured the water in the top of the bird cage, then lifted the towel only to reveal a angry, grumpy and wet Massumune.

"Dude, what did you DO that for?! I was having a dream 'bout a love life!" he yells.

"Hello and welcome to Truth Or Dare Z! I'm your host, FamilyFire05! you are a new contestant. On Truth or dare X, you weren't here but you'll compete now. By the way, if you don't do a single thing here, your bey will be crushed to 50 pieces. Alright that's a wrap!" I yell and the camera's turn off.

Ok, 'massy', you'll be doing one dare and one truth tomorrow. your friends'll show you where everything is. by the way, don't try to get a love life yet. Moti will be here soon" I say with a devilish grin. when Massumune heard her name he blushed furiously.

"Well, what are you standing here for? lights are out in three hours. Chop chop!"

They all rush around while Kenta shows Massumune around.

* * *

hope you have all enjoyed! PM me to do requests. if you go to my page, at the top-right corner there will be a sign that ays PM on it and it has a piece of mail next to it. click on it to send me a message!

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello!

Kyoya: Not you again!

Me: Yes, me again! And now... SHOW TIME!

* * *

I do not own beyblade...

* * *

"Pfft..." I silently laugh as they start waking up, again on the floor of level 1, the truth or dare area.

* * *

ok, ok, sorry, Ive been having brain farts so imagine what you want for this...DOCTOR LOLIPOP! peace.

* * *

"Alright, like I said, Ive been having brain farts so I'll justuse the ONLY ONE SUGESSTED! (Hint, hint.) Ok, so, ginga, Masamune And you, kyoya, are going to do a pants-off dance-off to the song-"

"Oh! Oh!" Yuu shouts. "Can I guess? Huh? CanICanICanI?"

I sigh. "Sure, Yuu..."

"OOH! Is it... Uh... Gas peadal?" Yu asks.

"No..."

"Is it... uh... talk dirty to me?"

"No..."

"Uhh... Is it... Wiggle?"

"Yu, Where are you getting these songs from?!" Hikaru, Madoka and I practically yell at him.

Yuu shrugs. "Kenti." He says.

Everyone looks at Kenta. "Kyoya." Kenta says.

Everyone looks at Kyoya. His face turns red at all the attention.

"Ok, Maybe I've been teaching kenta a little..." He says

"Why you-!" Hikaru and Madoka say at the same time. I devilishly grin with pleasure. Then they do, to.

"Mr Flare,-"

"Just call me Flame," I say,

Madoka sweat-drops. "Ok... Uh, Flame, would you mind locking kyoya in invisible chains ang giving us _both_ metal bats?"

"With pleasure, my ladies. May I join in as well? I'd like to see him not have kids. He's just to... punk for that." I say.

"Sure. The more the merrier, I always say." Hikaru says.

"Uh... Actually you never say tha-" kyoya says, to be cut off by hikau.

"SHUT UP!" She yells at him.

"Okay..." The fierce lion whimpers.

"Uhh..." I sweat-drop. "Eh." I say as I shrug my shoulders, shaking it off. then I snap my fingers and all three of us have metal bats. I clap my hands and kyoa is held up in the air mysteriously.

"Alright!" Madoka shouts.

"Let's repay this sucker..." Hikaru says.

"Yeah!" I say. "Wait." Everyone stops. "Deja vu (Or however you spell it.)" And everyone except for kyoya, madoka and hikaru fall down anime-style.

"Anyway... Time to get your beating, Kyoya." I crack my knuckles. Kyoya gulps/

"3..." He's sweating.

"2..."

"1..." He flinches wating for an impact.

"Wait..." everyone sweat drops. "Hikaru, you go first, then Madoka, then Me. Okay, 3..."

"2..."

"1..."

Bang! dust rises up and blind all of us. when it's gone, I see kyoya has somehow gotten out of the chainsand has both Hikaru's and Madoka's bat. He as a devilish grin on his face...

"Alright, ladies, whover wants to hit me _there_ will have to go through the terror of it." He says

"Yay! I didn't bring this popcorn for nothing!" Yuu yells in the backround. I smirk.

"You mean it _that _way?" I ask.

Kyoya gulps at the sight of me. "yeah..." He says.

Still with a smirk on my face, I clap my hands. Again he is in the chains.

"You forgot to mention me." I say. before he has a chance to say anything back, I hit him square in his area.

* * *

"Kyoya whimpers like a dog..." Hikaru says.

"Yeah you're right." I agree.

"Now back to our dare." I smirk. then I frown.

"Whats the matter? Bu-Bu-Bu-Bull?" Benkei asks.

"Well, since Kyoya got hit with a metal bat so he can't participate... Oh, well, there will only be two participants." I say.

Yuu opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "No, you can't guess the song. It's for your entertainment.?"

"Oh, so I have to guess inside my mind before you play it? Ok!" Yu says cheerily.

I smack my head. "No, the song is called for your entertainment."

"Really?" Yuu asks. "How did you call it?"

"No Yuu," I say, starting to get annoyed. "The name of the song is _For Your Entertainment_."

"Oh. You just had to put in Italics before I got it." He says. Everyone falls down anime-style.

"O K... Any way, let the music begin. But First," I snap my fingers and Ginga and Massamune have no pants on. "OK, _now_ We're good let the music begin!"

* * *

Madoka is staring at Ginga with her mouth open wide. So is everyone else, including Massamune.

"Wow..." I say.

"How did you learn to dance like that?" Madoka asks. Ginga shrugs.

"For your entertainment." He says with a smile. "I love you.

Madoka gasps. Slowly they start moving for a kiss. I silently pray that the camera is getting this. They put there arms around Each other and start kissing. Then Hikaru thinks it's alright to so, starts kissing Kyoya, Who's flat on the ground. As much I like romance, I couldn't take It anymore.

"Ok, ok, ok. No lovey-dovey stuff yet." I say, breaking the moment. "I belive we're over time, Even with that one dare." I pause. "No more love stuff Untill I say so." I pause again.

"This has been Truth or Dare Z! See ya next time!" I wave to the camera. "Cut!" I yell.

"Ok, regular schedule do whatever bed-time's in 3 hours. Good riddance and go away!"

Again, there is a heap of kids and teens going in every direction. Except for kyoya, who's still on the ground from the blow I gave him.

And so ends another day, for now...

* * *

That's all, folks!


End file.
